


What you and I have.

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickeys thoughts on Ian while Ians in his low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you and I have.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i don't really know what the fuck this is. Just random thoughts from Mickey about him and Ian while Ians in his low.

What you and i have...  
It means more to me than i’ll ever be able to let you know. I’m sorry for everything thats happened. I’m sorry you’re sick, i’m sorry i can’t fix you, you don’t deserve this.  
I wish i never said those things that day, you’re more than a warm mouth, you always have been, that’s what scared me. I wished we could have been together sooner. I’m sorry my dad caught us and for what happened. I’m sorry for marrying her. I’m sorry i couldn't stop you from leaving. I’m sorry i was weak. I’m sorry i pushed you away for so long, that i wouldn't let you get close to me.  
I’m sorry for all of it, i wish i could take it all back.  
But i can’t, i can’t change what happened, i can’t make you better. All i can do is be here for you and i’ll be here for the rest of your life. I’ll never leave you or push you away again. You’re all i want, all i’ve ever wanted.  
I’m just sorry i couldn't admit it sooner.  
I know you deserve better than me, but i can’t stand to let you go. I’ll never be able to.  
I love you so much, i don't even know when i realized it. I know i don’t say it enough but i do really love you.  
I’ll take care of you until you’re better.  
I’ll be here for you now because i wasn't before.  
I regret it, i regret so many things but the one thing that i can never regret is you, or loving you. You’re the best thing thats ever happened to me. And even though some days i hated how much you meant to me, i can never regret you because you’re everything to me.  
Everything i never knew i wanted, but once i got you i never wanted anything else.  
I don’t think any apology will ever make up for all the mistakes i’ve made but maybe just maybe it’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. I’ll be okay as long as i have you. I just want you to be okay.  
No matter what Fiona says it's possible, after all we've been through and with what you and i have anything is possible.  
  
What you and I have makes me free. 


End file.
